Sk8er Boi
by Twisters Girl
Summary: [Rocket Power fic] --CHAPTER 7 ADDED!! FINISHED!-- Twister gets a new girlfriend. (It's Not Reggie) A songfic to Avril Lavinge's Sk8er Boi. Uh...that's about it. Please R&R! This is my first RP fic. *now rated PG for some things said in my author's notes*
1. A Girlfriend? He has a GIRLFRIEND?

**Sk8er Boi**

Chapter One.Twister's New Girlfriend

(Author's Notes: I'm in a car, driving to Minnesota for the annual "Bradley Family Vacation." Woo hoo. Frankly, sitting in a car for more than 30 minutes with my parents is NOT my idea of fun. At all. And this drive is WAAAAY longer than 30 minutes. At least I have my CD player. Anyway, I was listening to my Avril Lavigne CD and heard the song "Sk8er Boi." And then an idea came to me. I can write a songfic! So that's how this idea was born. I don't care if it sucks, it's my first attempt at a songfic and Rocket Power fic, so yeah. Anyway, read, review, and flame me if you want. Flames will be used to light the car on fire so I can get outta this vacation. It's simple; if you don't like Rocket Power, don't read this. Go read an 'All Rocket Power People Die' fic or something. Oh yeah, and if I ever flamed you, I'm sorry.)

(Mandatory Legal Crap: "Sk8er Boi" belongs to Avril Lavigne and Arista Records. Rocket Power belongs to...umm...people. Oh wait, I know! It belongs to Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon.  Some stuff belongs to me. Including this spicy burrito which I am about to eat.)

(Another Author Note: Well, if you're still reading this, I won't waste your time anymore. Here's the fic. Enjoy. Please review.)

(BTW – see the parts in the little brackets? Well, that's the song part. The first song part won't come for a while cause I have to introduce the new characters and stuff. Now read!)  

**~*~**

13-year-old Twister Rodriguez sat at a table in the Shore Shack eating chili cheese fries. He looked around the restaurant. There was no one there except Ray and Tito. And the shoobies. 

"Why the long face, little Twister cuz?" Tito asked, looking up from the grill. 

"I'm bored, Tito. Otto and Reg are grounded, and the Squid is at his lame-o computer camp. There's no one to hang out with. Just...shoobies." He frowned.

"Cheer up, Twist. Reggie and Otto will be ungrounded in two days and Sammy will be back on Friday." Raymundo said, straightening some napkins on the counter. (A/N: It's Tuesday, for anyone that cares.)

"Well, what do I do till then?" Twister whined, eating another fry.

"I don't know Twister!" Ray said, looking exasperated and throwing his hands in the air. "Go skateboarding! Clean my garage! Hang out with Lars!" 

"And remember..." added Tito, "...what the ancient Hawaiians always say: sometimes the coconut must hang alone."

Twister looked confused. Then again, he always did. "Umm...I think I'll go skateboarding," he said. He was carelessly skating down the pier when he collided with something. She was about his age; very pretty with light blond hair and huge blue eyes (A/N: Just like all the preppy people I know.) (Another A/N: I'm not against preps if they're nice. It's the snotty, self-obsessed ones that bother me.)

"Ouch!" she said.

"Sorry," Twister said sheepishly. "Are you ok?" He helped her up.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered, smiling at him. He couldn't help but noticing how pretty she was. "I'm Laura," she said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Twister," he said, grinning stupidly.

"Twister? That's an odd name." Laura said.

"Well, my real name's Maurice. But no one calls me that," Twist replied. "Except my mom when she's really really mad," he added.

"Oh." Laura grinned. He was really cute. "well, uh, Twister, do you want to have dinner together?"

"Uh, um..." Twister's voice trailed off. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"Sure!" Twister turned red and grinned.

"All right," Laura paused. "Meet me at the Chez Pierre at 6.00 sharp." She walked away gracefully. (A/N: I'm sorry, I can't think of a good name for the restaurant. I got this one from Hey Arnold.)

"Bye..." Twister said, blushing.

**~*~**

Twister stood outside the Chez Pierre, looking nervous. He was wearing his normal clothes, plus a navy blue blazer (A/N: A blazer, by the way, is a coat. It was one of my vocab words last year) that his mom insisted he put on. (He could just hear her now. "Aww, my little Maurice is going on his first date!")

"Hi Twist," said Laura, walking up to him. She surveyed his outfit and brushed a speck of dust off his jacket. 

"Hi," he said.

"Come inside," she said, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him inside.

**~*~**

"Cassandra, he is soooo cute," Laura said to her best friend. She was talking about Twister, of course.

**(What's he like?) (ß this is Cassandra's part of the conversation. Duh.)**

"Well, he skateboards."

**(A skater?)******

"Yeah."

**(Isn't that a little, uh, below your class?)**

"What do you mean?"

**(Laura, you're rich. You go ****Bayview****Academy****, one of the best schools in ****California****. You're in ballet. He skates.)**

"So? What's your point."

**(*said disapprovingly* What would _you want with a...skater?)_**

"He's so sweet though."

**(Yes, but he's a skater. You don't really like him, do you!?)**

"Uhhh...no. Of course not. I'm just having a little fun, that's all."

**(Good. I mean, who in their right mind would go out with a skater? *laughs*)**

"Yeah," Laura said sadly.

**(I'll see you at tennis lessons tomorrow, right?)**

"Of course. Bye Cassie."

**(Bye.)**

Laura hung up the phone and sadly looked down at her pink flower-patterned comforter. Cassandra didn't exactly come out and say it, but if word got out that she and Twister were dating, her reputation would be ruined.

But she liked Twister, and she knew he liked her too.

She sighed and turned on her tv. She knew what she had to do. (A/N: That last sentence sounds really gay, doesn't it? Oh well. Onward with the story...)

he was a boi she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious

he was a punk she did ballet what more can I say

he wanted her she'd never tell but secretly she wanted him as well

all of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem

with his baggy clothes

**~*~**

"So Twist," Otto Rocket said two days later, "d'you wanna hit Madtown and then go surfing?"

"Can't, Ottoman," Twister replied. "I have a date."

"A date? With who?" asked Otto skeptically.

"Laura...my new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" Reggie looked shocked. She dropped her smoothie as a slight look of disappointment came into her eyes. Luckily Otto and Twister were busy talking about the upcoming skate contest to notice anything unusual.

**~*~**

Just then, Laura walked into the Shore Shack. She surveyed the restaurant with distaste.

"Hi Laura!" Twister exclaimed; as he got up and hugged. "These are my friends Otto and Reggie."

"Hey," Otto said casually.

"Hello...Laura." Reggie said coolly, practically glaring at the girl.

Laura, however, didn't notice. "Well, Twister," Laura said. "We should go now. Goodbye Otto, Reggie." She forced a small smile and waved to them

As soon as Twist and Laura were out of earshot, Reggie said, "I don't like her."

"Why not, Reg?" Otto asked. "She seems nice enough." 

"I don't know, Rocketboy. I just don't. I have the feeling she's gonna hurt Twister."

(A/N: Ok, first chapter is done. I'll get the next part up tomorrow. Although I bet most of you already know what'll happen. Anyway, please review. I don't care if it's nice or not. Review anyway. Now I gotta go shop @ the Mall of America. *eyes light up* Cya Later~Cara)


	2. A Diary Entry, A Fight, and A Potato Fes...

**Sk8er Boi**

Chapter Two

(What Cara Is Doing As She's Writing This: Still on vacation. We're at a restaurant. Kill meh. And not just a fast food place either. We're at Olive Garden. I brought my notebook since there is really nothing else to do. Not like my parents notice. My little sister is talking about how EXCITED she is to start school. I remember those days. My little sister is far too perky. I wonder what she'll be like at 15. Probly a cheerleader or something. )

(A/N: Wow, I never thought I'd actually get reviews on this. Keep up the R&R!)

(To My Reviewers: Thanks. Without you, this fic wouldn't exist. Well, actually, it would, but whatever. **twstrsgirl****: yes I do realize we have the same name. Sorry about that. Hope you don't mind too much. Of course Reggie's pissed. If I was Reggie I'd be pissed too. ****Lizzie D: POST YOUR HEY ARNOLD FIC!! Haha, potatoes rule. If Reg beat up laura that'd be hilarious. But she won't. ****NC: when I first wrote this I was listening to the song too. Uh...yeah. ****Saph: I love the song too.)******

(One More A/N Before I Actually Start the Story: I dunno if there'll be any song parts in this fic. Probly not. But there'll DEFINATLEY be one in the next chapter, which I will put up soon. Much Love~cARA)

**~*~**

**[An Entry of Reggie's Diary...}**

Diary,

I can't believe Twister has a girlfriend. _Laura. She seems really snotty, if you ask me. I know I shouldn't judge people before I even know them, but I can't help it. I took one look at the way Twist was hugging her and I hated her. I dunno why I feel this way...I should be happy for Twister. So why do I want to beat Laura over the head with my skateboard every time I see them together? (A/N: Last sentence inspired by Lizzie D. Thanks.)_

**{End of Diary Entry}**

Reggie skated down the Pier. She was trying to avoid Twister and Laura. She also wanted to avoid Otto to keep him from asking her why she got so pissed off every time Laura's name came up in conversation.

Then she saw her. Laura. Standing there, eating an ice cream cone and talking to one of her friends. She heard one of them say something about Twister. She hid behind a bench and listened to their conversation.

"So you're really going out with a _skater?" the other girl said, saying the last word with distaste._

"Yes, Morgan, I am. What's so wrong with that?" Laura replied, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong!? Do you want a list??" 

"What do you mean?" Laura asked, confused.

"Uhh...Laura, hon, listen to me. People of our social status DO NOT go out with skaters. We simply don't. Think of what your parents would say."

"So? I don't care what my parents would say. I don't even like my parents."

"Laura, go out with someone who will _amount to something. Please. That Twister boy never will. He'll just be...a skater." _

"Whoa...that girl has some serious issues," Reggie muttered to herself.

"Did you hear something just now?" Laura asked.

"No, why?" Morgan asked.

"Cause I thought I heard someone talking."

"Oh. So...are you gonna dump Twister or not?" 

Laura looked unsure. She knew what wanted to do, but Morgan was right. If more people knew about this she'd be ruined. And what about her parents? They'd probably disown her! "Yes. I will." She said decisively.

"Good." Morgan said, as the two girls walked down the Pier and disappeared into a store. (A/N: Are there stores on the Pier? If there aren't, then too bad, there are now.)

Reggie just sat there behind the bench trying to make some sense of what she just heard. So Laura was more concerned about her reputation than Twister's feelings? Or was she just using Twister? Did she ever really care about him!? And poor Twister...his heart would be broken. She had to tell him. Or should she...he might not believe her. Then he'd get mad at her and that wouldn't be good. (A/N: Well duh.) But she HAD to tell him. He was one of her best friends and she cared about him. She couldn't bear to see him hurt. (A/N: Awww.)

**~*~**

It was two days later and Reggie still hadn't told Twister. She just couldn't. She could hear Twister, Otto, and Sammy talking outside while practicing street hockey.

"Hey guys, wanna go surfing this afternoon?" said Otto, aiming a shot at the goal.

"Sure!" Sammy said, blocking the puck.

"Can't guys. Laura and I are going to the 24th Annual Ocean Shores **Potato Festival. Sorry. Hey, maybe we can do something tomorrow." Twister said, getting the puck and aiming it at the goal again. **

Otto and Sammy just stared at him. A festival about potatoes? What was up with that? (A/N: They are God's gift to the people and to the gravy, that's what! Uh sorry, got a little excited therre [LoL, talking ghetto].)

"What!?!?" said Twister, looking at them. "It was Laura's idea," he added.

Reggie heard all this. She figured that Laura was going to break up with Twister at the **Potato Festival. She had to tell him now. She ran out of her room, down the stairs, and threw open the front door. The 3 boys looked at her.**

"Otto and Sammy, go away. I need to talk to Twister," said Reggie, a little out of breath. 

Otto and Sammy just stood there, oblivious of the fact that Reggie wanted them to leave.

Reggie tried again, "I have to talk to Twister...IN PRIVATE."

Sam got the hint and skated away to sit on the other side of the street (by his house), but Otto would do no such thing. "Why can't I be here Reg? What you have to say to Twist you can say to me too."

"GAH! Must you always be such an idiot?" Reggie said, losing her temper at Otto. "Come on Twister, let's go inside." She shot a final glare at Otto and stomped inside. Twister followed her, looking dumbfounded.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Twister asked, looking at her.

"Well, Twister, I think you better sit down for this," she said kindly. He sat. "Good," she continued. "Twist, two days ago when I was skating, I saw Laura and one of her friends."

"And you wanted to tell me this...why?"

"Wait, there's more. They were talking...about you."

"So?"

She looked pained. She really didn't want to tell him this, but it was for his own good. Or so she hoped. "Twister, Laura is going to dump you. She doesn't want people from her social circle to know she's going out with a skater."

"What? Laura wouldn't do that. She loves me," Twister said, lloking up at Reggie unbelievingly (A/N: Is that a word??). 

"Twister, I saw her. She said that. I heard it."

"Geez, Reg, I never thought you'd be jealous of her. You're still my friend even though I have Laura now."

Reggie looked at him in astonishment. How could he be so dense?

"Twister, I'm not lying. Get it through your head. I'm just trying to help you."

Twister looked at her angrily. "Yeah, you're just trying to turn me against her. Why do you hate her so much, Reg?"

Reggie sighed. "Look, Twister. I don't hate her. And I'm NOT jealous of her," she lied.

"Yeah you are." 

"No, I'm not. How can you be so dense?" She lost her temper again. Why wouldn't he believe her??

"Reggie, Laura loves me. She wouldn't do a thing like that. No matter what you say."

"Fine Twist, don't believe me. I'm not lying to you, you know. You're just too much of a dumbass to realize it."

He stood up, looking really pissed off. I still don't believe you. I'm going outside to go on a date...with my GIRLFRIEND," he said, saying the last word scathingly. 

That made Reggie mad. "Go to hell," she muttered.

He stared at her. That was a very un-Reggie-like thing to say. "I'll see you there," he replied. He stomped back outside. She could hear him talking to Sam and Otto again.

She glared at nothing in particular. How could he not believe her? Was he really so in love with Laura that he didn't care about what she said? (A/N: Does that make any sense?) She sighed and angrily plopped down on the couch. That didn't go as well as she'd planned.

**~*~**

(A/N: Wow, done. This was a little different than I originally wrote. Oh, and please email me with suggestions or post them in your reviews.)

(One Last Thing: I am not against all preps. I'm really not. Some are even my friends. I just can't stand the ones who are so wrapped up in themselves or what their friends would think to care about anyone else's feelings. That's all, thanks. Please R&R!!!!!!!)


	3. The Inevitable Breakup

**Sk8er Boi**

**Chapter 3**

(Cara's Vacay: It's 7 am, and I've just awoken and turned on the tv. Rocket Power is on. I am watching it and waiting for my parents to say where we're gonna eat breakfast. Great...we're eating here in the hotel rooms [I have to share one with my brother, and my sister sleeps in the other room with my rents. Not as bad as it could be.]. What in the name of Christ is there to eat here? Oh wait, there's some Cheese Nips...Rocket Power cheese Nips, to be exact. Oooh...and there's a vanilla Jello pudding cup. *sarcasm* I am set for the day! My parents are dragging us to an art museum. The biggest in Minnesota. *sarcasm* I'm jumping with joy. My sis and bro don't want to go either. Hey, I know!!! I can ask if I can stay here and "keep an eye on them" and then I can work on this fic. Brilliant, Cara, brilliant! *goes to parents room and asks, being very polite* They said yes!!! Now I can sit here and watch tv all day, and my siblings don't have to go to the art museum. Yay!)

(A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews. They mean a lot. Hope you like this chapter. I Wuv You All~Cara)

(To My Reviewers: I love you guys. **BlueMoonDuchess: I'm glad you like the author's notes****. Oh yeah, and the story.**** And don't worry, I love long reviews. The longer, the better. ****Casey: Reg and Twister forever! Right on. ****Lizzie D: No prob about the shout-out. You wrote me one on your Hey Arnold fic... ****The Zine: Thanks. ****Rainy: I agree wif u there, Twist should listened to Reggie. But if he did it wouldn't fit in with the song. ****twstrzgirl: great minds do think alike. )**

**~*~**

Reggie sat in her room, watching Otto, Twister and Sam play hockey. After the huge argument she had with Twister, she stomped up to her room and lay on her bed, thinking about what Twister said. She knew it now...she _WAS jealous of Laura. She did like Twister as more than a friend! She was practically in love with him..._

But be that as it may, she still heard Laura tell her friend that she'd dump Twister. Suddenly, she heard Otto say, "Twister, when do you have to go the **Potato Festival?"    **

"Uhhh..." Twister checked his watch. "In about 15 minutes."

Reggie had an idea! She would skate down to the pier and try to talk to Laura. Ask her if she really was going to break up with Twister. (A/N: Cause, you know, she coulda been lying to please her friend...) She only hoped she could get there fast enough.

She grabbed her skateboard, helmet, and other safety equipment and hurriedly ran out of the house. 

"Hey Rag? Where are you going?" Otto asked as she skated past him.

"Uhhh...Trish's house," she lied. "Later!"

"Wait a minute..." Sam said, "Isn't Trish's house that way?" He pointed to a direction different than the one Reggie appeared to be heading.

"Yeah, so?" Twister said, not quite getting it.

"Never mind," Sam said, rolling his eyes. And the three went back to playing hockey.

**~*~**

Reggie frantically skated down the Pier to the **Potato Festival, yelling apologies to the shoobies she knocked down along the way. She got to the Festival and look around for Laura. She had no idea why she was doing this. Hell, she didn't even know if Laura would be here this early. She might. Twister wasn't very punctual, or he might have forgotten the time. Anyway, she hoped she could talk to her before Twister did.**

With great luck, Reggie spotted Laura walking along the Pier. Good, she was alone. Reggie didn't feel like encountering any of Laura's friends. She guessed they were all snobs.

She walked up behind Laura and said coldly, "Hello, Laura."

Laura spun around and looked at Reggie. "Um, do I know you?"

"Yes. I'm Reggie. One of _Twister's best friends."_

"Oh, right, Twister." Laura laughed nervously.

"Yes, Twister. And I hear you're going to dump him today."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard you and one of your friends...Morgan...talking earlier today."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. Is it true?"

Laura avoided Reggie's eyes. She stared at the ground and said in a weak voice, "Yes."

Reggie looked at her, her gaze cold and distant. "Tell me one thing, why are you doing this?"

With that said, Laura broke down. "I don't have a choice," she sobbed. "Twister and I could never date! My reputation would be ruined if anyone found out." Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at Reggie. "You have to believe me! It's not my choice to do this."

Reggie glared at her. "Your reputation!? What about Twister? What about how he feels? He'll be crushed when you do this. Don't break up with him, for his sake." She couldn't believe she just said that. On one hand, she wanted them to break up because she loved Twister. But on the other hand, she didn't want him to have to go through this.

Laura looked at Reggie helplessly. "I can't do that," she mumbled.

"You're pathetic. How could you do this?"

"I don't know..."Laura said, her voice trembling.

"You know, I could have felt sorry for you. If you weren't about to shatter the heart of one of my best friends." _'And the person that I love,' she added to herself. She gave Laura a final glare and skated off furiously, soon crashing into a giant walking potato (A/N: Picture the mascots at Disney World or something. Like that, but a Potato.) that was obviously part of the **Potato Fest.**_

She skated home hurriedly, passing someone she though was Twister on the way. She really wasn't paying attention to anything except the thought that kept going through her mind, _'In a few minutes Twister is going to get his heart broken.'_

**_~*~_******

Twister skated down the Pier, Reggie's words echoing through his mind. **_[Twister, Laura is going to dump you. She doesn't want people from her social circle to know she's going out with a skater...Twister, I'm not lying. Get it through your head. I'm just trying to help you...Fine Twist, don't believe me. I'm not lying to you, you know. You're just too much of a dumbass to realize it.] __'But it can't be true,' he thought. __'Laura loves me.' He skated onward, oblivious of the heartbreak he would suffer in a few minutes' time (A/N: Oooh, ominous....)._**

He spotted Laura and went over to her. "Hi," he said.

"Oh...Twister," she said a little distantly. She had better just get this over with before she changed her mind. (A/N: Bitch!!) "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, Twister," she paused. "I don't know how to say this, but..."

_'Oh fuck, maybe Reggie was right,' thought Twister to himself._

"We have to break up."

"What!? Why?"

"Well, Twister, I just can't do this. You're a skater and I'm...uh...not." Laura said, looking sad. "It just can't happen. I need a successful boyfriend and you'll never amount to anything. I'm sorry, Twister, I really am."

"Oh. I understand. Goodbye Laura." He hung his head and slowly walked away. Laura stood there amongst the crowds of the **Potato festival, watching him go. She wondered if she did the right thing.**

It was for his own good, she decided. His own good and hers. He would get over it...eventually.

(A/N: Song part...YAY!!)

he was a sk8er boi she said see you later boi he wasn't good enough

for her she had a pretty but her head was up in space she

needed to come back down to earth****

**~*~**

Twister walked down the Pier, his head hung, carrying his skateboard in his hand. Tears rolled down this cheek and Laura's words flashed through his mind. **_[I need a successful boyfriend and you'll never amount to anything.] The words stung, wounding him like bullets (A/N: Was that  last sentence possibly the stupidest thing I've ever written, or what?)._**

He staggered into the Shack. Luckily, Otto or Reggie weren't there. 

"Tito, can I have a shake," he asked miserably. The past events whirled through his mind like a hurricane. (A/N: Or a Twister.)

**~*~**

(A/N: This chapter was not fun to write. I don't really feel satisfied with it. Ah well, you know what they say: You are often your own worst critic. Tell me what you think. Later~CaRa) 


	4. It Takes Both Rain and Sun To Make A Rai...

**Sk8er Boi**

**Chapter Four**

(Cross Country: Well guys, I've been up since 6. We had a cross country meet this morning. I didn't get to run, owing to the fact that my dumbass parents scheduled our vacay in the middle of cross country season. Well, I got to write splits. I got them pretty accurately considering I forgot to start my stopwatch for 2 of the 4 races. Sorry, freshman/sophomore girls and guys! Then we went out to eat. Muahaha, my dad gave me 10 bucks and I only spent like 4. I'm keeping the rest. Hehe. I want to thank Sarah for giving me a ride home. If it weren't for you I'd still be at the restaurant. Love Ya'll~Cara)

(A/N: Keep up the reviews guys! And remember, I like long reviews. So write a lot!)

(To my reviewers: Thanks. **Lizzie D: This was a very sad chapter. Probably the saddest in the whole story. I wanna hug Twist too. *hugs Twister* There. **** twstrzgirl: I also knew Laura was a bitch. But that would be because I made her up. I'm not satisfied with it because I am very critical of myself. Torturing Twister is fun. And I wuv him too.**** Wind Goddess: I read your fics. Very nice. Everyone, go and read her fics! Don't feel sorry for my sister, she got to stay at the hotel with me. And she also dropped my video camera down the stairs. ****Casey: I'm not gonna comment on what's gonna happen. ;-) You'll find out soon enough. ****Rainy: Laura reminds me of a person at my school too. Awww, your bus broke down? Poor you.**** NC: Thanks.)**

(A/N: In the words of Squidward: Well, here you go.)

**~*~**

(A/N: Picking up right where left off in chapter three...)

Twister sat at a table by himself, surrounded by empty paper cups. He had been sitting there for the past hour, drinking shakes and wallowing in despair. Ray and Tito were worried about him.

"Hey Tito, what's wrong with Twister? Do you think it has something to do with his girlfriend?" Ray said in a low voice.

"Probably, brudda. You know what the ancient Hawaiians say: the common seagull can never share the same nesting ground with the pelican." (A/N: Translation: a snotty, bitchy girl like Laura would never really want to go out with Twister.)

Ray looked confused. "But there's no pelicans in Ocean Shores."

Tito sighed and shook his head, "There's just no hope for some people."

**~*~ **

Reggie sat on her bed, staring at nothing in particular. After what happened yesterday, she really didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially Twister.

**{An Entry of Reggie's Diary}**

Dear Diary,

How could she do this to him? Just break his heart like that? On one hand, I don't want this to happen to him. He shouldn't have to go through this. On the other hand, I want her to do this. Then Twister won't be going out with her anymore. Am I evil or what?

I should really go talk to him. But he's probably still mad at me. Maybe he thinks I told Laura to break up with him. But I'd never do that. Ever.

Maybe I should go outside. It might clear my head.

**{End Diary Entry}**

**~*~**

Reggie walked outside and saw her brother shredding on the half-pipe and Sammy sitting on the driveway typing something on his laptop.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey Rocket girl! Watch this," he said, preparing to do a skateboard trick (A/N: And I have no skateboarding knowledge whatsoever...).

"Hi Reggie," Sam said, not looking up from his computer. Reggie sat there for a while, thinking about things.

"Hey Reg, where's Twister?" Otto said.

"How should I know," she said a little irritably.

"Oh."

"Can you go see if he's at his house?" Otto asked.

"Why should I go? Why can't you?" Or Sammy?" Reggie still didn't want to see Twister. She figured he was still mad at her. (A/N: Aww.) 

"But I'm about to try out a new move," said Otto.

"And I wanna finish this computer game," Sammy said.

It looked like there was no way out of it. "Fine," Reggie muttered. She walked across the street and knocked on Twister's front door. Unluckily for her, Lars answered.

"Hi...other Rocket dork. What do you want?" he asked, looking at her.

"Hello Lars," Reggie said, looking at him irritably. "Is Twister around?"

"Oh...he's upstairs." If you wanna go talk to him, go ahead. He's in his rooms."

"Ok." Reggie started walking up the stairs.

"Bye Rocket dork!" Lars called after her.

**~*~**

Reggie walked down the hallway to Twister's room and cautiously pushed open the door. She found him lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Uh, hi Twist. Can I come in?"

He looked at her and didn't answer. She took that as a yes and walked inside the room. "Twister, are you ok? What's wrong?" She sat down on his bed.

"Laura dumped me," he said, his face streaked with tears. "Just like you said. I'm sorry Reggie, I should have believed you." He sat up next to her on the bed and she hugged him. (A/N: Awww...so sweet.) He put his head on her shoulder and just sat there.

"It's ok Twist." They just sat there for a while, not saying anything. 

Suddenly Twister had a thought (A/N: Ohhh...scary. Twister's thinking.). "Reggie, why did she dump me?"

"I don't know Twister. She cared more about her reputation than anyone else's feelings...she was a bitch." 

He smiled up at her appreciatively. "Thanks, Reggie," he said. After being silent for a while, he added, "I still wish this never happened."

"Don't worry, Twister. You'll find someone better."

He looked puzzled. "Like who?" he asked.

"Oh...I don't know..." Reggie said. She kissed him softly on the cheek and walked away. Twister watched her go; staring at her as if seeing her in a whole new light.

**~*~**

(A/N: That was kinda short. And sweet. I might not update again for a while. School-related stuff [we start on the 29th] and cross country take up a whole shitload of time. Please R&R!!!)


	5. Twisting Places

**Sk8er Boi**

**Chapter 5**

(News From My House: It's like the middle of summer, and I have a cold! Isn't that pathetic? BUT MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE A COLD IF MY PARENTS DIDN'T LEAVE THE DUMB WINDOWS OPEN 24/7!! Sorry, got a little carried away there. Anyway, what else is new around here? Oh yeah, I got my hair cut. Now it's all short and layered. In the words of most of the cross country team, it looks "adorable." That's about the only interesting thing that's happened around here. Except that there's a sale on makeup at Target today and I actually have money! Only 3 or 4 more chapters left, guys!! Sweet Love~Cara)

(A/N: Forget about not posting for a while. This will be done before school starts, damnit! Keep up the reviews you guys! I have 22 now. Woo hoo!)

(To The People That Reviewed This: You guys rock! Glad you like Chapter 4. **Lizzie D: You're welcome. It made you smile? Good. It was supposed to make you smile. ****Rainy: You thought right!**** ^_~ I only**** update this fast cause I'm on summer vacation. Once school starts, I'm gonna have so much stuff that I'll probly only have time for 2 updates a week. Plus it helps that I have this story finished and all I have to do is type it. ****twstrzgirl****: Thanks. ^_^ I agree, Reggie should beat the hell out of Laura. That would be highly amusing. But it won't happen. Lucky you, you start a full week later than I do. When do you get out of school? ****Kim Stoppable: I am continuing so praise me! LoL. ****Ditey: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Reggie and Twist are meant to be together. I don't think such an episode actually exists; that it was just made to scare us or something. And yes, Twister is pretty cute.) **

(A/N: As my dad would say, "Here's 5 bucks. Go buy a pair of jeans!" How this relates to the starting of a new chapter I do not know. So, here's the chapter. Go read it!)

**~*~**

(A/N: It's 5 yrs. later. Funny how time flies, huh??)

Laura put the baby back in her crib and walked out of the bedroom. She sat down on her shabby couch and turned on the small tv. 

**[Ever since she was 13, Laura had never been able to find a decent boyfriend. She dated snobby guys from her prep school that acted polite and sweet at first, but just wanted to get into her pants. Finally, at age 17, her boyfriend got her pregnant. Her parents were so shocked that they disowned her. Then her boyfriend found out and dumped her. So she was left to raise the baby on her own. She had to drop out of school and get a job at the local drugstore. She wore none of the fancy clothes she wore when she was younger and now lived in a tiny one-bedroom apartment in a not-so-good part of town. In other words, she was completely poor. Her baby by the way, was named Hope. It was a girl.] **

She idly flipped trough the channels, seeing nothing interesting. She stopped when she got to MTV. It was some special on a hot new filmmaker.

"Twister Rodriguez has wowed audiences everywhere with his documentaries on extreme sports. Critics love them. He is going to be a big star, folks!" the MTV announcer guy blabbed on about the movies.

Laura dropped the remote. Her eyes widened in shock. _Twister??__ The skater she dumped in 8th grade was now a major Hollywood star! (A/N: Ironic, huh?) _

She had to go see him. Maybe they could get married and she would be rich again! Twister probably was still crazy about her. (A/N: Mmhmm, sure.) 

She remember the look on his face after she told him they were breaking up and felt a sudden pang of guilt. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Taking advantage of poor Twist.

But her greed won. She made plans to take time off work tomorrow and to get one of her few friends to baby-sit her daughter. Then she started thinking about where Twister might be.

5 yrs from now she sits at home feeding the baby 

she's all alone she turns on tv guess who she sees 

sk8er boi rockin up mtv she calls up her friends they allready

know and they've all got tickets to see his show she tags along 

stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down

(A/N: Finally, a song part!)

**~*~**

The next morning, Laura walked along the boardwalk, trying to find the Shore Shack. She went there once to find Twister so they could go on one of their dates. It seemed to be the hangout of Twister and his skater friends. Maybe it still was.

She caught sight of a building with a sign that said "Shore Shack." That was the place! She walked up to it and peered inside. Sure enough, there was Twister. Luckily enough, he was there by himself. Good. And the restaurant was practically deserted.

She walked in and sat down at his table. "Hi," she said.

"Um...hi," he replied, looking up at her, as if trying to figure out where he knew her from. He gave up and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "I'm Laura. Remember? I was your girlfriend from about 5 yrs ago."

"Oh...Laura," he said. A series of vivid flashbacks raced through his mind. "I remember you," he said, glaring at her.

"You dumped me because you said I would never be good enough for you," he continued quietly. "What do you want?"

"Well, Twister, I was wondering if you could give me another chance...."

Whatever Twister had expected, that certainly wasn't it. "What?" he asked, his eyes widening with shock. "Another chance? Why?"

"Because, well, now that you're famous, I'd really like to go out with you." (A/N: Oooh...isn't she just evil??) 

"Oh, I see," he said, "You just want to go out with someone famous. For a moment there, I thought you actually wanted to go out with me because of who I was, not just what I have." (A/N: Does that make any sense at all?)

"Please, Twister!" Laura begged, looking very pathetic. "You don't understand. Me life has been hell since I broke up with you. I'm poor! I have a kid! I have practically no money!!"

"Oh...and that's my fault?" Twister said frostily. 

"Well...no...but..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Twister with pleading eyes. 

"Sorry, Laura. You did this to yourself," Twister said, looking at her with a little bit of pity.

A voice came from somewhere in the Shack, "Twist, do you want another breakfast burrito?"

"Sure Reggie," he replied.

Laura gasped. _REGGIE? Laura remembered the girl that came to her, pleading with her not to break Twister's heart. And how she, Laura, had said no, saying that Twister would never amount to anything. And now Reggie was here, with Twister?_

**~*~**

(A/N: Done. iI'm sorry this chapter was kinda short. Next chapter will be out Tuesday. Actually, now that I think about it, I could probably get this whole thing done before school starts. So be happy people! The story is almost finished. Most of you have probably figured out what'll happen next. But for those of you who haven't, I'll leave you some hints in the form of a convo I had with my friend Rin on AiM yesterday. Most of it is just senseless rambling, but some of it could be useful.)

**mourning**** sun 736: hi**

**RiNN 0268: hey! how was cross country**

**mourning**** sun 736: ooh...not fun. i have blisters**

**RiNN 0268: dumbass...i told u not to do cc**

**mourning**** sun 736: no u didnt**

**RiNN 0268: so?**

**mourning**** sun 736: *rolls eyes* I'm tired**

**RiNN 0268: u should be, it's 2.30 am**

**RiNN 0268: hows yur fic coming?**

**mourning**** sun 736: not bad. y havent u reviewed it?**

**RiNN 0268: i will, i will. i read it tho******

**RiNN 0268: so wats gonna happen next??**

**mourning**** sun 736: uh...it's gonna be 5 yrs later**

**mourning**** sun 736: and laura's gonna go see twist, who's famous**

**mourning**** sun 736: and try to go out with him again**

**RiNN 0268: oooh...sounds good**

**mourning**** sun 736: it is good**

**RiNN 0268: a little self-obsessed, aren't we?**

**mourning**** sun 736: hell yeah**

**RiNN 0268: will twist go out with laura?**

**mourning**** sun 736: uhhhhhh....do presidents commit suicide?**

**RiNN 0268: huh?**

**mourning**** sun 736: nvm. obviously u didn't get that **

**RiNN 0268: great comparison...no one seems to get it but u**

**mourning**** sun 736: well the answer is no...dumbass**

**RiNN 0268: bitch**

**mourning**** sun 736: wanna do something today? **

**RiNN 0268: cant**

**mourning**** sun 736: y not???? **

**mourning**** sun 736: am i not good enuf for u???? **

**mourning**** sun 736: huh? **

**mourning**** sun 736: huh?**

**RiNN 0268: no u dork...i'm grounded**

**mourning**** sun 736: oh no! what'd u do this time, put ur socks in the wrong drawer?**

**mourning**** sun 736: improperly clean out yur closet?**

**mourning**** sun 736: practice the piano for 29 minutes instead of 30???**

**RiNN 0268: r u saying that my mom is mean**

**mourning**** sun 736: not mean, strict**

**RiNN 0268: cuz if u were saying that u'd be right**

**mourning**** sun 736: lol yeah******

**Auto response from RiNN 0268: When I bite into a York Peppermint Patty, I feel the cool rush of skiing in the Alps, or skating in Alaska, or bobsledding on lake Placid! But, while I'm enjoying my York Peppermint patty, the rush makes me oblivious to the chocolate melting in my hands. The chocolate gets on my keyboard, my mouse, my desk and every other spot to which chocolate can stick. And when I go to throw away my York Peppermint Patty, I trip over a shoe because I'm too busy looking for a paper towel. I fall over and hit my head on the corner of my desk, cutting it deeply. The sight of my own blood causes me to throw up my York Peppermint Patty. Getting up and running to the phone to call 911, I slip on my own vomit, fall down again, and break my neck. And so my warning to all little children: don't smoke pot before eating a york peppermint patty!**

**mourning**** sun 736: lolol XD XD**

**RiNN 0268: back. like the away message???**

**mourning**** sun 736: yeah. my dad is lecturing me about high skool. kill me kill me kill me**

**RiNN 0268: lol, at 2 am?**

**mourning**** sun 736: yesh. he needs to get a fukkin life right now! it's almost distracting me from writing the next chapter and what will happen between reggie and twister at the end**

**RiNN 0268: lol r they gonna fuck**

**mourning**** sun 736: omg no! but it'll be something good**

**RiNN 0268: yeah, someone who giggled whenever they said the word sex in 8th grade health could not write a sex scene**

**mourning**** sun 736: that was kacey who giggled at the word sex******

**RiNN 0268: o yea**

**mourning**** sun 736: how long r u grounded 4 **

**RiNN 0268: a day**

**mourning**** sun 736: a day!? *sarcasm* aww poor baby, grounded for a whole day**

**RiNN 0268: so what happens at the end of yur storii?**

**mourning**** sun 736: i'm not gonna tell u but i'll just say it involves wearing big poofy dresses and um...churches (in some cases)**

**RiNN 0268: what the hell r u talking about?**

(A/N: Did that help you at all? If not, it should have. Rin just wanted me to post _part of** the convo. Yes, scarily enough there is more to it. Well, anyway, you know the drill: please R&R! If you do I'll love you forever!!!!!)**_


	6. The Sunshine After The Rain

**tblowsSk8er**** Boi**

**Chapter 6**

(A Note From A very Pissed Off Cara: Just to warn you, I am not in a very good mood right now. I'm sick. I've been puking all day, I look like I've been to hell and back, and my parents are morons. One of my blisters from cross country has, I think, become infected. That's not too good. But, despite the aforementioned things, I am still updating this. And do you know why? Because I want to finish this before school starts. I have no idea what the fuck I ate that made me sick, but it's doing a hell of a good job. *runs to bathroom* so...DO NOT START WITH ME, YOU WILL NOT WIN! But hey, at least, I'm honest. Bleagh~Cara) 

(To The Thoughtful People Who Reviewed: Thanks for the reviews. There's nothing like a good review to help you feel better. Except maybe some tea...**RiNN 0268: Uhhh....Rin, my friend, you're a fucking schizo. Get some help. Just kidding, you know I wuv you. And everyone LOVES our convo! ****Ditey: Glad you like. Your songfic is great too. Everyone go read it. And I read your note in the reviews of your fic. It is a very long multi-chapter novel, isn't it? Oh, and think about this...this was originally gonna be a one-chapter thing. I really added a lot of stuff. Like the Potato Festival in chapters 2 and 3. ****Kim Stoppable: I feel bad for the kid too, and I made her up. Thank you for the praise, I need as much of it as I can get. ****twstrzgirl****: Who knows? He might get back with her...God, I love torturing you poor readers. It's so fun XD XD ****Rainy: They are, but that might change... ****BlueMoonDuchess: I reviewed your Rocket Power fic. It was awesome. Anyway, glad you loved the convo. There's a ton more to it, that's only a short part. ****Lizzie D.: POTATO! I'm gonna say if you were right or not cause that would spoil it for everyone else. Plus I already told you, on AIM a few minutes ago.)**

(Oh yeah: More of the convo is posted at the bottom of this chapter. It just picks up where it left off last time!)

(A/N: Like sadistic teachers at my school, there is an over-abundance of song parts in this chapter. Read on!)

**~*~**

he was a sk8er boi she said see you later boi he wasn't good 

enough for her now he's a superstar slamin on his guitar 

does your pretty face see what he's worth

Reggie walked up to Twist a few minutes later, handing him his breakfast burrito (A/N: Mmmm...Burrito.). She caught sight of Laura and looked at her strangely.

"Who are you?" Reggie asked, looking questioningly from Laura to Twister.

"I'm Laura. Remember me?" Laura looked at Reggie, remembering the girl who called her pathetic, berating her for using Twister. 

"Yes," Reggie said coldly. "How could I forget?"

"So Twister's famous now. How about that?" Laura said, very casually.

"Yes, Twister is famous. I seem to remember you saying that he would never amount to anything. Looks like you were wrong."

"Well, now, I guess I was. So why are you here? Working for Twister now?" Laura's voice lost its casual tone and was more evil now. (A/N: Evil. Definitely evil.)

"Uh...no. I'm his girlfriend." Reggie said, glaring at the other girl.

"Really? When did this happen?" Laura asked, trying not to show her shock.

"Oh, a little while after you dumped me," Twist said, putting an arm around Reggie and raising an eyebrow at Laura.

"Oh," Laura looked defeated. "Well, I guess I'll just leave then." She walked off unhappily. She wondered why she ever thought she had a chance. After the way she treated him, how could she expect he'd take her back?

Sorry girl but you missed out

well tough luck that boi's mine now

we are more than just good friends

this is how the story ends 

too bad that you couldn't see

see the man that boi could be

there is more than meets the eye 

i see the soul that is inside

(A/N: As for the "this is how the story ends" line, this fic isn't quite over XD XD.) 

"Can you believe that girl?" Twister asked, looking at Reggie incredulously. (A/N: Ooh...big word!)

"She was whacked. What did she say to you?" Reggie asked, eating a piece of her pancake.

"She wanted to go out with me again," Twister said.

Reggie got a little suspicious. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her not on the coldest day in hell." He smiled at Reggie sweetly. "How could I ever go out with her? I have you." (A/N: AWW!)

Reggie grinned at him, not knowing what to say. She ridiculed herself for ever not trusting him. 

"Hey Reg, wanna take a walk?" He grinned at her.

"Sure."

He grabbed her hand and they walked away, leaving their breakfast on the table.

**~*~**

(A/N: This is possibly my favorite part in the story. And this is quite a bonus for ya'll. This was by no means in the original story.)

Twister and Reggie walked down the Pier, holding hands. They generally talked and laughed and stuff. Anyone looking at them could see they were in love (A/N: Except my sadistic social studies teacher and my friend Rin, lol.). Twister walked over to a bench and sat down. Reg sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders.

He thought for a second, something apparently on his mind. Then he started to talk, "Reggie, I love you."

"I love you too Twist."

"And, well, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." 

"Yeah?" She smiled, sensing she knew what it was.

"Well," he looked into her eyes. "We've known each other since we were kids. We've spent practically our whole lives together. And..." he paused as if searching for the right words. "Will you marry me?" He took a small black box out of his pocket. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

Reggie's eyes lit up. She looked at the ring blissfully. "Yes Twister, I will marry you."

"I love you too. I always have. And always will," she added.

He kissed her and they sat there for a long time, neither of them saying anything.

They truly were in love.

He's just a boi

and I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious

We are in love haven't you heard

how we rock each other's world

**~*~**

(A/N: Christ, I'm tired. It's Monday, and I've just gotten back from cross country. Wanna know what we ran today? We ran four and a half miles, mostly uphill. Fast. Very fast. And me, being the moron that I am, decided to sprint the last half mile just to get back to the school faster. Well, let's just say I made about halfway there, and then died. X_X Very tiring. And you know what else? Seniors with cars are a very good thing. Otherwise I would have had to walk home. XD But I didn't. Anyway, I wrote this yesterday and decided to hold on to it in case I wanted to add more. But I don't, so please R&R. Next chapter's the last one, ok? I'm going to take a shower now! Cyas~Cara)

**(Convo Time XD!)**

**mourning**** sun 736: nvm. Hey i'm almost done with the chap. I'll email it to you, ok?**

**RiNN 0268: k**

**mourning**** sun 736: it'll be a few minutes tho.******

**RiNN 0268: wanna do something moday after i'm ungrounded?**

**mourning**** sun 736: sure. lets go to tha pool**

**RiNN 0268: cant i'm on my period**

**mourning**** sun 736: wear a tampon then **

**RiNN 0268: i cant wear tampons my mom doesn't let me******

**mourning**** sun 736: *sighs & shakes head* there is something seriously wrong with yur mom**

**RiNN 0268: yes i kno******

**mourning**** sun 736: who cares just go anyway. periods stop in water anyway**

**RiNN 0268: really?******

**mourning**** sun 736: mmhmm**

**RiNN 0268: so if i sat in water for 3 days, my period would go away????**

**mourning sun 736: i guess**

**RiNN 0268: HAHAHA I HAVE OUTSMARTED THE MENSTRUAL CYCLE!**

**mourning**** sun 736: @.@******

**mourning**** sun 736: ...**

**mourning**** sun 736: thats frightening**

**RiNN 0268: is not**

**RiNN 0268: its science******

**mourning**** sun 736: wtf**

**mourning**** sun 736: i emailed the chapter to u, btw******

**RiNN 0268: i know i'm reading it**

**mourning**** sun 736: o ok******

**RiNN 0268: i finished. omg r they gonna get married?**

**mourning**** sun 736: well, thats what usually happens after someone proposes**

**RiNN 0268: not if yur my aunt martha. she got stood up twice lol**

**mourning**** sun 736: lol, isn't yur middle name Martha**

**RiNN 0268: uh uh. mary**

**mourning**** sun 736: oh sorry**

**mourning**** sun 736: fine, if u don't wanna go swimming moday, wanna go to the mall?**

**mourning**** sun 736: or does your mom think it's too "dangerous"**

**RiNN 0268: nah. we could do that.**

**mourning**** sun 736: k**

**RiNN 0268: that'll be good cause i haven't done my school shopping yet**

**mourning**** sun 736: kk. i can go around with you and tell you if what you want to buy is ugly**

**RiNN 0268: thanks. i think**

**mourning**** sun 736: that's what friends are for**

**mourning**** sun 736: i'm listening to avril lavigne**

**RiNN 0268: oh like yur songfic. **

**mourning**** sun 736: mmhmm**

**RiNN 0268: can i borrow the cd?**

**mourning**** sun 736: uh, its almost 3 am.**

**RiNN 0268: you live down the street from me. it's not like it'll tire you out to bring it over. **

**mourning**** sun 736: yes, but i'm in my pjs**

**RiNN 0268: you run xc in a sports bra sometimes, i think you can walk over here in yur pjs**

**mourning**** sun 736: gah! i'll give it to you tomorrow or Monday**

**RiNN 0268: fine.**

**mourning**** sun 736: my parents are gone...yay!**

**RiNN 0268: lol, where'd they go?**

**mourning**** sun 736: to the grocery store to buy food. they're hosting sum kind of party tomorrow and they forgot about food and stuff. they should be gone for a while**

**mourning**** sun 736: i told them they shouldn't procrastinate**

**RiNN 0268: lolol, what'd they say??**

**mourning**** sun 736: my mom called me an idiot and reminded me of the history paper i had to do at 3 in the morning last year**

**mourning**** sun 736: i pulled off a B.**

**RiNN 0268: but still you shoulda done it sooner******

**mourning**** sun 736: fuck off**

**  
  
**


	7. The Wedding Bells Are Ringing...They're ...

**Sk8er Boi**

**Chapter 7**

(XC Was Hard Today: Well, here I am, your favorite little Cara, coming back from cross country practice. We did 100 repeats today. 4 of them. That plus the warm-up is like 3 and a half miles. My times went up supremely over the 4 repeats [that's bad]. Sometimes when I'm running, I think to myself, "Why did I join this?? I'm such a dumbass!" Not that anyone even reads these messages. LoL, I'll stop talking now.)

(Reviewers: You guys kick @$$! Thanks sooo much to everyone that reviewed. I appreciate it so much! Luv ya guys. **Lizzie D.: Love the way you signed your review. Potatoes, lol. ****Kim Stoppable: Glad you like this fic, but it hasn't ended quite yet. This chapter is the last. ****Ledophole: Glad you liked. My liveliness? Ok, I'll keep it up. ****Pesky Meddling Blonde: Thanks. Can't wait to read your new fic. ****NC: It is kinda like Boy Meets World (I realized that after I wrote it). But—in Boy Meets World, they don't skateboard (do they?). ****twstrzgirl****: Thanks. Yes, you are very twisted, lol. ****Casey: The period-stopping-in-water thing works. You just have to be in water for a really long time. Like 2 hours or so. And then it stops for a while. Trust me, I'm on a swim team and once had to swim without a tampon. ****kossmoe****: Thanks. ****mako****: One moment. I'll need a strong cup of coffee to answer _this one...Fuck off! _****Otto Rocket: Thanks for the idea. It's a good idea, actually. This chapter is gonna be a wedding though. I dunno why, but it is. I'll tell you this...there will be a "song" about Laura. But it won't be a song. Think of the Twister cam. ****Ditey: Omg thank you sooo much. Me, a writer. *wipes tear from eye* I dunno about the menstrual cycle, but I've done it many a time at swim meets, and I don't have TSS or anything. I hope. ****Christina: Yea! Right on! You tell him what's what, lol. And I take it that you're twstrzgirl. If so, hurry up and update. ****Amerie/Twister: Thanks, glad you like. I'll get you some more tissues.)**

(A/N: School starts tomorrow. This fic ends today. Just to warn you this chapter will be pretty long. So read.)

**~*~**

**{1 Year Later...that would make Otto, Twist, and Sam 19, Reggie 20, and Lars 22 (just turned), k?}******

**{At the Rockets' House...Pre-Wedding}**

Reggie Rocket adjusted her dress for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She critically studied her reflection in the mirror. Usually she didn't pay much attention to how she looked, but today was different. 

It was her wedding day.

She heard general noise and commotion outside and guessed that the people who were in the wedding were arriving. Well, except for her, Twist, Sam, Otto and Lars. They were already here. Or so she hoped. She could hear Lars telling everyone what to do. 

She smiled as she looked in the mirror. A lot had changed over the years.

Laura was just a (bad) memory now; gone from their lives forever. They hadn't seen her since that day at the Shore Shack. 

Otto had become more mature than he was as a child. His ego wasn't quite as big anymore. Sure, he still liked to brag, but not quite as much.

Sam went to college. He was studying something to do with computers. He still liked surfing and hanging out with the gang, though.

Lars had probably gone through the most changes out of any of them. He had kids. Yes, that's right, kids. Three year old twins named Lizzie and Dylan. When he was 19, he got his girlfriend pregnant (A/N: On, uh, prom night). She left the kids with him, saying she had to go visit her parents. He never saw her again. He was adjusting pretty well, considering he now had two kids to take care of. 

Reggie snapped back into reality and thought about her_ wedding. Just then Sherri, Trish, and Clio walked into the room._

"How are you doing, Reg?" Trish asked as she began to brush her hair.

"Fine. Have more people started to arrive?" 

"Yeah, a bunch of relatives are here," Sherri answered.

"Good."

"Awww...I can't believe my little cousin Maurice is getting married," Clio said, clasping her hands together excitedly.

"How does my hair look?" Reggie asked, not sounding like herself at all.

"Fine, Reg, chill," Trish rolled her eyes.

**~*~**

Meanwhile, on the Rocket's porch/deck thingy (A/N: The part that looks like the front of a boat), Otto and Twister were talking. 

"Ottoman, you have the rings, right?" Twister asked, pacing around.

A look of panic spread over Otto's face. "What rings?"

"The rings!" Twister yelled, "You didn't get the rings????" 

"Just kidding," Otto said, grinning evilly.

"Otto..." Twister growled, his hand clenching into a fist.

"Relax dude. You can't hurt me. I'm your best man."

Twister rolled his eyes and wondered if maybe Lars should have been the best man instead of Otto. After all, Lars _was his brother._

Otto saw Twister's worried expression and said, "Chill Twist. I'm sure your wedding will be great."

"I hope so, man."

**~*~**

Meanwhile, Reggie, Clio, Trish, and Sherri were in Reggie's room, putting on their make-up.

"So Reggie," Clio asked, "Are you wearing something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue? It's good luck, ya know." The others rolled their eyes. Trust Clio to be superstitious. 

"Of course," Reggie said. "My dress is new, I borrowed the shoes from Sherri, and my locket is old...."

"...It was my mom's," she finished wistfully. Sadly her mom couldn't be here today. Everyone else looked sad. Reggie's mom died of cancer when she was little (A/N: Or so everyone says).

"What about the blue thing? Trish asked curiously.

"Underwear," Reggie muttered.

The girls all looked at her.

"What?" Reggie said, rolling her eyes. "It was the only blue thing I had."

"I'm sure Twister will enjoy that," Clio said.

Reggie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly they heard a voice from downstairs. "Hey Reg, Clio, Sherri, Trish! The limo's here to take us to the wedding! Hurry up," Otto yelled.

"Remind me again _why we're taking a limo? It's not like wedding's too far away. It's being help at the beach." Reggie mumbled._

"Duh Reggie, it's your wedding day," Sherri piped up.

"Right."

They went downstairs and saw Otto and Sammy waiting. "Finally," Otto said, rolling his eyes.

"You looked great, Sherri," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam, you do too," Sherri said, kissing her boyfriend. (A/N: Yes, Sam and Sherri are dating. A real blow to you Reggie/Sam types, eh?)

"Otto you look good in your tux. Very sexy," Trish said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I know," Otto said. 

"Ahem!" Trish cleared her throat.

"...And you look nice too," he finished.

Clio tapped her foot. "Can we please go now?" she asked impatiently.

"Sure, Clio," Reggie told her. "Where's Lars?"

"He's staying behind and is driving over with Twister," Otto told her.

"Is this everyone?" asked Sam.

"What about Dylan and Lizzie?" Sherri asked, referring to Lars's kids, who were to be the ring bearer and flower girl, respectively.

"They're coming with Lars and Twist," Otto reassured everyone.

"Ok then," Reggie said. "Let's go," she said, opening the front door and stepping outside.

**~*~**

**{At the beach...yes, the wedding is being held at the beach...half hour later}**

Reggie peered out of the limo's tinted windows. She could see rows and rows of folding chairs, with an aisle down the middle. There were flowers everywhere. And an altar at the end of the aisle.

She glanced at the limo's clock. (A/N: If you're wondering how they got the limo onto the beach, so am I. I know! It was a _special limo.) 15 minutes until the wedding. She looked at the aisle. In 15 minutes she would make the most important walk of her life. She could see her dad coming over to talk to her._

"Hi Princess, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine dad," she answered, smiling at him.

"Good, good," he said, and walked away to talk to people. 

Reggie could see her relatives; including people she hadn't seen in years. She could see Twister's family, well the ones she knew, anyway. She noticed some of her friends. Like Conroy, who still managed the Madtown skatepark. And Eddie, 'Prince of the Netherworld,' she was glad to see he wasn't wearing his mask. He was however carrying it in his hand. She saw Tito, who was wearing a suit and a Hawaiian print tie. She saw many other people she knew, or at least recognized. Like Merv Stimpleton, who was wearing an uptight-looking suit and a grumpy look on his face.

But one girl in particular stood out. She had ice blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that looked like it had been dyed and was very skinny. She carried a child that looked like it was about one, or possibly one and a half years old. (A/N: Can anyone guess who it is?) The baby started crying, and she whispered to it, "Shhh, Hope, you're ok. Stop crying." The girl was wearing a shabby dress that looked like it was from a secondhand store and just seemed very nervous and out of place.

Reggie put the girl out of her mind as she thought about the wedding. 

**~*~**

**{Wedding time...finally!}******

Ray cleared his throat and said loudly, "Excuse me people, please take your seats. The wedding is about to begin!" He glanced at the priest who was standing at the altar already. Every took their seats, except of course, the people who were in the wedding. Suddenly, wedding music began to play on the piano, courtesy of Violet Stimpleton. (A/N: I bet you didn't know she could play the piano.) 

Reggie grinned as Twister walked down the aisle, followed by Otto (his best man), Lars, and Sam. Sam and Lars sat down in the front row while Twist took his place up at the altar. Otto stood next to him.

Next, Clio walked down the aisle, followed by Trish and Sherri. Clio stood up at the altar and Sherri and Trish took their place in the front row on the other side of the aisle from the guys. 

Next, Lizzie and Dylan, Lars's two adorable little kids, stepped slowly down the aisle. Liz tossed flower petals around, just like her dad instructed her to. Dylan walked next to her, carrying the rings on a fluffy white pillow. He only dropped them once and had to pause to pick them up. Lizzie dropped some flowers on his head as he did so. Everyone laughed and Lizzie grinned at them. She pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes and they continued walking. Both of the kids smiled as they heard everyone talk about how cute they were. (A/N: Lizzie D, this paragraph is for you.)

Reggie sighed nervously. It was her turn. She saw Raymundo next to her, getting ready to walk her down the aisle. She smiled as she began the walk. Everybody oohed and ahhed about how beautiful she was. She thought she could hear her grandmother telling someone that Reggie's good looks came from _her side of the family. She took her place at the altar and smiled at Twister, who was looking a little nervous. That seemed to put him at ease and he grinned back at her. They waited for the minister to begin the ceremony._

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join a couple in holy matrimony..." he said, and continued talking as everyone kinda of stopped paying attention to what he was saying.

"...And if there is anyone who has a reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The girl with the badly died hair put her child on the bench and stood up.

"I do," she said, trying to sound confident. Everyone looked at her. Whispers spread around the room as every tried to figure out who she was.

Finally Twister spoke up, "Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Don't you remember me Twist," she said mockingly, "I'm Laura." (A/N: Whoo...I bet you didn't expect that!)

"Laura!" Reggie said, her eyes widening.

"Yupp. And I'm here to say that Twister and Reggie should not be married."

Otto rolled his eyes. "Why not?" he asked her.

"Because...because...I _need to marry Twister."_

"You need to?" Clio asked skeptically.

"Yes!"

"But Reggie and Twister love each other," Sam said, looking at her from his spot in the first row.

The words stung her. _'They love each other,' she thought wistfully. __'I guess I shouldn't be here. How could i ever think that Twister would take me back? I tried once...' She picked up Hope (the kid), stepped past the rows of shocked people and started walking away. __'I guess I'm nothing but an evil, shallow person,' she thought._

The priest tried to continue like none of that had happened, "And now onto the vows."

"Do you, Maurice Jonathan 'Twister' Rodriguez take Regina Theresa Rocket to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Twist without any hesitation.

"And do you, Regina Theresa Rocket, take husband, to honor and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Of course," Reggie said, smiling at Twist, her eyes shining. The priest looked at her evilly. "I do," she said quickly.

"By the power vested in me, i know pronounce you husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride."

Twister pressed Reggie against him and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. Everyone oohed, took pictures, cried, or did whatever they generally did at weddings. Liz and Dylan, who were standing up at the altar, covered their eyes and said, "Eww...they're kissing."

"Shhh," Lars hissed.

Twister and Reggie walked down the aisle together and Clio and Otto (maid of honor/best man) followed them. The guests got out of their seats, talking about how beautiful the wedding was. they went back to the Rockets house for the reception and food and stuff.

**~*~**

**{Next day...Reggie and Twister are on a plane, going on their honeymoon.} **

"Wow Twist, look at the clouds. Aren't they pretty?" Reggie asked, looking out the plane window.

"Mmhmm," Twister agreed, still tired from the night before. The wedding party had lasted till 2 in the morning, and their flight was at 5. They were going to Paris. 

"Hey, Reg?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a movie when we get back." 

"Ok. What should it be about?"

"Hmm...how about the story of a boy that goes out with this girl, who is only using him and then dumps him cause he's not good enough for her. Then he gets together with this wonderful girl who loves him and he loves her and they get married and spend the rest of their lives together." (A/N: Wow, was that a run on sentence or what?)

"Sounds familiar," Reggie said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Now what should we call it?"

"Sk8er Boi."

"Hey, that's good. Great name, Reg," he said, putting one arm around her.

"I know. I love you Twist," she said warmly.

"Love you too," he said and kissed her. 

**~*~**

(A/N: And so it ends. Wow. It's over. ::sniffle:: I'm actually kind of sad. This was a great fic to write. Sorry about the typos or length or whatever you didn't like about this. I never thought I could stretch what was supposed to be a small one-chapter song fic into a seven chapter story. And I got so many great reviews XD. Thanks you guys for putting up with my bitchiness and twisted sense of humor and for taking the time to read the story. An insanely huge thank you goes out to **Lizzie D. Without her this chapter would not exist. She helped me with all of the wedding related stuff and many other things too. (Thanks Liz...I'll send you some potatoes, lol). Well, please R&R and tell me what you think, be it bad or good. And don't think this is the last you've heard from me. I will write more stuff. Email me or post a review with your questions, comments, suggestions, or whatever. I love getting email/reviews and I love to talk to people. Cya For Now~Cara)**


End file.
